The popularity and convenience of digital camera devices as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused user-produced visual content such as digital photographs and videos to become ubiquitous. For example, large numbers of images of various types can be captured, stored, and displayed by user devices. Some devices allow a user's images to be displayed in a layout in which the images are positioned adjacent to each other. In cases where only a subset of the images can be displayed at once, the user may scroll a displayed view to different portions of the layout to view additional images.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.